


Stuck with You

by Sidra



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/pseuds/Sidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: power outage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything in the popslash fandom, but when I saw the SeSa announcement I started thinking about it. lauriegilbert suggested I start with a drabble and see how it went. Since she doesn't know any of the guys, I told her to pick two numbers from 1 to 10 (I ordered them by age, backstreet first), and she gave me 4 &amp; 9 (which worked out to AJ and Lance - not exactly a popular pairing, but I liked it) and the prompt "power outage". So, here it is, my very first ficlet in that fandom...

"Shit." Lance kicked the wall of the elevator. "There's no phone and no cell coverage. What kind of a crappy hotel is this anyway?"

AJ looked at him over the top of his sunglasses. "The same kind you always stay in. Five stars. Don't you have wireless on that laptop of yours? Send email."

Lance glared at him. "I'm not picking up any wireless networks. They must all be down too." He frowned. "I thought fancy hotels like this had backup generators. God, how did you talk me into this, anyway?"

AJ sneered. "_I_ talked you into this? And I suppose MTV had nothing to do with it?"

Lance had the grace to look sheepish. "Well, I suppose they might have something to do with me being in New York. But you're definitely why I'm here in this stupid elevator."

AJ grinned devilishly. "You'd better believe it."


End file.
